Yeoli's Thing
by veoloxes
Summary: "Hey, Sehun. Aku tidak tahu jika Chanyeol bisa normal juga."-KJM/ "Kepribadiannya saja yang tidak normal, spermanya tetap normal."-OSH/CHANBAEK GS/ONESHOOT


**WARNING!**

 **CHANBAEK GS**

 **WITH OTHER CAST**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

"Baekhyun-ah tolong bantu _oppa_ membereskan buku-buku ini." Pinta Suho saat mendapati adiknya duduk di sofa tepat di belakang punggungnya.

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi tapi ia langsung menempatkan diri di samping Suho. Tangan kecil Baekhyun langsung bergerak tanpa perintah lagi.

Kini keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Hanya ada hembusan nafas yang terus Baekhyun keluarkan.

Suho mengalihkan tatapannya, matanya berhasil menangkap wajah pucat Baekhyun. "Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Hanya sedikit lelah. Tugas kuliahku banyak sekali."

Suho mengangguk lalu mengambil alih susunan buku yang sedang Baekhyun rapihkan. Sepertinya Baekhyun butuh istirahat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Baekhyun pergi ke kamar.

"Istirahatlah, _oppa_ akan menyelesaikannya."

Senyum simpul dipaksakan oleh wajah pucat Baekhyun, sedikit perasaan tidak enak hinggap pada dirinya. "Maaf, _oppa_. Lain kali aku akan membantumu."

Suho mengangguk lalu mengusir Baekhyun dengan tangannya, Baekhyunpun memilih langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar dengan segera Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya, matanya tertutup rapat menikmati semilir pendingin ruangan dan keheningan yang ia dapatkan. Dalam sekejap Baekhyun masuk ke alam mimpinya.

 **e)(o**

Beberapa jam kemudian Baekhyun mendapati langit berubah menjadi senja. Baekhyun sadar bahwa hari hampir gelap dan ia harus segera memasak makan malam untuknya dan Suho.

Perahan Baekhyun menuruni kasurnya dan pergi menuju dapur tanpa mau repot-repot membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

" _Hyung,_ jangan makan es krimku."

" _Hyung_ sudah memakannya terlalu banyak hari ini."

Sahutan demi sahutan terdengar di telinga Baekhyun, sahutan dari suara yang hampir setiap hari ia dengar. Suara tetangganya.

"Sehun-ah, berikan saja. _Hyung_ mu akan menangis."

"Tapi, _hyung_. Ini es krim ke sebelas untuk hari ini."

Baekhyun menghampiri mereka, tiga orang laki-laki dewasa yang tengah berkumpul di ruang santai. "Ada apa?"

"Eo! _Noona!_ " Seru seorang paling tinggi di antara mereka, ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

Suho dan Sehun yang melihatnya lantas menatap dengan senyum rapat. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

" _Noona,_ es krimku diambil Sehun _-hyung_. Sehun _-hyung_ nakal."

Baekhyun mengelus surai laki-laki tinggi yang kini tengah memeluknya, sedikit usapan pada punggungnya ia berikan. "Chanyeol pasti sudah memakan es krim terlalu banyak, jadi Sehun mengambilnya."

Kepala Chanyeol yang berada di sela leher Baekhyun menggeleng, terdengar isakan dari sana. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap Sehun untuk memberikan es krim milik Chanyeol kepada pemiliknya. Namun Sehun menolak.

"Yeoli hanya makan satu, tapi Sehun _-hyung_ sudah mengambilnya."

Sehun mendekat, "Bukan satu _hyung,_ tapi sebelas."

Tidak ada amarah di antara mereka, karena mereka semua pahan dengan apa yang terjadi pada diri Chanyeol.

"Tapi sebelas itu angkanya satu dengan satu, berarti Yeoli baru memakannya satu _hyung_."

Masih dengan memeluk Baekhyun, Chanyeol menangis. Kini disertai isakan dan beberapa kali tarikan hidung, beruntunglah Baekhyun sudah terbiasa.

"Sudah ya, Yeoli jangan menangis. Nanti aku berikan es krim yang banyak jika Yeoli berhenti menangis." Saat itu juga tangisan Chanyeol berhenti, ketiga orang itupun langsung menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Dengan segera Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sehun, biarkan Chanyeol memakannya sekali lagi."

Terpaksa Sehun memberikan cup es krimnya kepada Chanyeol dan dengan otomatis senyum Chanyeol kembali berkembang.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun _-noona._ Yeoli sayang _noona_."

 _Cup_

Bukan hal baru, pasti seperti itu. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan semua kelakuan kakak beradik yang selalu merusuh di rumahnya dan Suhopun sudah menganggap kedua orang lain itu sebagai adiknya. Jadi tidak masalah jika Chanyeol melayangkan kecupannya di pipi Baekhyun.

Setelah dirasa keadaan membaik, Baekhyun memutuskan undur diri untuk membuat makan malam yang sepertinya harus dilebihkan beberapa porsi mengingat Sehun dan Chanyeol ada di rumahnya saat ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, _oppa_ sudah memesan jajjangmyeon untuk makan malam. Kau tidak perlu memasak." Suho berkata sebelum Baekhyun berhasil melangkahkan tubuhnya menuju dapur.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnyapun berbalik arah, "Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan minumannya."

Tak ada Sahutan, Suho hanya mengangguk lalu mendekat ke arah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tengah menonton televisi.

 **e)(o**

"Huekk... Huekk..."

Baekhyun terus berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bahkan tidak keluar. Ia mual, mual sekali. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti saat Chanyeol membuka kemasan jajjangmyeon yang dibeli Suho, rasa mual itu datang.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Suho berteriak dari luar kamar mandi, cemas menghampiri dirinya.

Ingin menjawab, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa karena mualnya terus datang. Mulutnya terus terbuka karena perasaan ingin muntah selalu datang.

Di luar kamar mandi Suho semakin cemas karena suara muntahan Baekhyun terdengar cukup sering. "Baekhyun-ah, oppa akan masuk."

Suho masuk dan matanya langsung mendapati tubuh Baekhyun yang bersimpuh di depan toilet, tak bergerak di sana. Dengan segera Suho menghampirinya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tenaga Baekhyun yang terkuras membuat ia tidak mampu bersuara, Baekhyun hanya mampu mengelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam.

Beruntunglah Sehun menyadari ketidakberesan yang terjadi, ia langsung datang membantu Suho dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di ruang makan dengan makanannya.

" _Hyung,_ Baekhyun _-noona_ pucat sekali. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Kata Sehun saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang pucat hingga hampir seperti warna kaus putihnya, tidak ada rona sama sekali di sana.

Suho mengangguk dan segera membenahi penampilan Baekhyun yang berantakan sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk menyiapkan mobil yang akan digunakan.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa lari-lari di dalam rumah?" Suara Chanyeol mengintrupsi pergerakan Sehun.

Segera Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol yang beruntungnya sudah selesai makan, tangannya menarik tubuh besar Chanyeol untuk ikut bersamanaya. " _Hyung,_ kita mau kemana? Kenapa Yolie ditarik-tarik?"

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit."

"Yolie tidak sakit, _hyung._ Kenapa ke sana? Yolie baik-baik saja." Sergah Chanyeol saat keduanya sudah berdiri tepat di samping mobil Suho. Tak lama setelahnya Suho datang dengan Baekhyun di dalam gendongannya.

Sehun yang melihatnya langsung mendorong Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, " _Hyung_ duduk di sini dan temani Baekhyun _-noona._ "

Chanyeol tidak sempat berkutik karena setelahnya paha Chanyeol menjadi tumpuan untuk kepala Baekhyun. Suho dan Sehun juga sudah duduk manis di kursi depan dengan Suho yang mengemudikannya.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa Baekhyun _-noona_ tidur di sini? Kaki Yolie bisa pegal jika seperti ini."

Sehun yang ada di samping Suho mengalihkan pandangannya dan berhasil menangkap pergerakan Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha mengangkat kepala Baekhyun. " _Hyung,_ jangan bergerak! Baekhyun _-noona_ akan kesakitan. Tahan sebentar. Kita akan segera sampai di rumah sakit."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Tangan Chanyeolpun berhenti bergerak untuk menjauhkan kepala Baekhyun dan digantikan dengan elusan pelan di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Sehun _-hyung_ dan Suho _-hyung_ pasti sangat nakal hingga membuat Baekhyun _-noona_ sakit."

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun bisa merasakan aura gelap di sekitarnya, perasaan mencengkam mendominasi. Tubuhnya tak mampu berkutik.

" _O..oppa..._ Aku benar-benar tidak tahu..."

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya keras, matanya menajam. Rahangnya mengeras dengan kulit yang memerah. Sekuat tenanga Suho menahan amarahnya. "Byun Baekhyun, jangan berbohong."

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk seraya menggeleng, ia mencoba menahan isakannya yang ingin keluar.

"Aku bersumpah _oppa..._ Aku tidak bohong, aku tidak pernah melakukannya..."

"Kalau tidak pernah melakukannya, kenapa bisa kau hamil?! Katakan!" Nada suara Suho meninggi dan hal itu berhasil membuat rasa takut pada diri Baekhyun berkibar bebas.

Isakan Baekhyun mulai terdengar, tangisannya begitu pilu. Beruntunglah Suho sudah meminta Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk pulang ke rumahnya setelah memeriksakan keadaan Baekhyun, jadi Baekhyun tidak harus menahan kelemahannya lagi.

"Katakan dengan jujur! Jangan berbohong! _Oppa_ tidak pernah mengajarimu berbohong, Byun!"

Terus terisak, Baekhyun tidak mampu menjawab. Ia serasa hilang arah. Hamil di luar pernikahan, cerita macam apa ini? Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah merasa memiliki seorang kekasih, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa hamil?

"Akan kubunuh laki-laki itu!"

 _Brak!_

Setelahnya Suho keluar dengan debuman keras yang dia buat. Raut sedih dan marah tak bisa dihilangkan dari wajah Suho, ia benar-benar kecewa dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun. Apakah ini hasil usahanya mengawasi Baekhyun selama ini? Apa yang akan dikatakan kedua orang tuanya saat pulang nanti? Adiknya hamil dan tak mengenali lelaki yang menghamilinya.

 **e)(o**

"Baekhyun _-noona,_ Yolie merindukan _noona_." Suara Chanyeol menggelegar di dalam kamar Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring lantas bangun untuk duduk dan menyapa Chanyeol.

"Yolie datang sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah berhasil menempatkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Yolie datang bersama Sehun- _hyung._ Ini, Yolie membelikan ini untuk _noona_."

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak menerima bingkisan yang Chanyeol berikan, senyumnya merekah menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih, Yolie. Akan _noona_ makan nanti."

Lagi, Chanyeol mengangguk dan merebahkan diri di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang terduduk. Setelahnya bisa Baekhyun rasakan pinggangnya dipeluk Chanyeol. "Yolie mengantuk."

"Ini masih pagi, Yolie tidak boleh tidur."

Tak menjawab.

"Yolie main saja bersama Sehun dan Suho _-oppa."_

Kali ini gelengan yang Baekhyun dapatkan, "Suho- _hyung_ tidak tersenyum. Yolie tidak mau bermain dengan Suho- _hyung."_

Baekhyun meringis, rasa sedih hinggap pada dirinya. Suho menjadi lebih diam dan jarang tersenyum semenjak mendapati kabar kehamilan Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu. Baekhyun menyadari perubahannya, karena Suho terkesan menjaga jarak dengannya.

Di lain tempat ada Sehun dan Suho yang tengah menikmati keterdiamannya. " _Hyung_ akan terus mendiami Baekhyun _-noona?"_

Suho tak bergeming. Ia sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa. Seminggu terakhir ini harinya dibuat berjeruji akibat kehamilan Baekhyun, Suho sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir.

"Bukan seharusnya _hyung_ lebih memperhatikan Baekhyun _-noona?_ Wanita hamil mudah tertekan, _hyung._ Baekhyun _-noona_ bisa saja merasa seperti itu akibat perubahan sikapmu."

Kini mata Suho tidak bisa fokus, kepalanya berputar memikirkan kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Sehun.

"Aku berjanji akan membantu _hyung_ mencari laki-laki itu, tapi _hyung_ harus berhenti bersikap seperti ini kepada Baekhyun _-noona."_

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku hanya sedang memberikannya waktu untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku perihal laki-laki yang menghamilinya."

Kepala Sehun mengangguk-angguk, ia cukup setuju dengan opini Suho. Tapi tetap saja caranya salah. " _Hyung_ bisa terus mengajaknya bicara pelan-pelan daripada mendiaminya seperti ini."

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berbicara pelan kepadanya saat aku tahu jika ia telah dirusak. Aku bahkan tak pernah berfikiran untuk merusak apapun pada dirinya."

 **e)(o**

" _Hyung,_ kau lihat kaset film miliku tidak?" Sehun berseru dari dalam kamarnya, sedangkan orang yang dipanggil _hyung_ tengah memakan es krim sambil menonton televisi.

Tangan Sehun terus bergerak mencari barang yang ia cari. Sehun selalu menyimpan barang itu dengan baik, tidak mungkin bisa hilang.

" _Hyung_."

Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah asik memakan es krimnya, tubuhnya berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol. "Awas _Hyung,_ Yolie sedang menonton."

" _Hyung,_ kau lihat kaset film milikku tidak?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan raut kesal karena Sehun tidak mau menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Tapi bukannya _hyung_ yang terakhir meminjam kaset filmku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tapi sudah Yolie kembalikan. Periksa saja sendiri."

Tubuh Sehun melemas, kakinya bergerak menjauh dari hadapan Chanyeol. Pikirannya masih melayang seputar kaset film yang tengah ia cari. Usaha terakhir, Sehun memutuskan untuk memeriksanya lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, Sehun tetap tidak mendapatkannya. Kaset kesayangannya benar-benar hilang. Chanyeol memang meminjam kaset filmnya tapi saat Sehun cek, tak ada satupun kaset film yang dipinjam Chanyeol hilang.

Wajahnya merengut, kesal dan juga panik. Tapi lebih mengarah ke panik, karena kasetnya yang hilang itu adalah jenis kaset yang tidak dimiliki semua orang.

 _Drtt... Drtt.. Drtt.._

 _Jongin calling_

Sebelum menjawab Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Halo."

 _"Aku butuh kasetnya malam ini."_

"Kasetnya hilang."

 _"Apa?!"_

Sontak Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengarkan teriakan Jongin dari sebrang sana.

 _"Kau gila?! Bagaimana bisa hilang?!"_

"Iya aku gila! Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu bisa hilang. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Sehun memaki seraya mengacak rambutnya kasar, sepertinya kehilangan kaset film membuatnya cukup frustasi.

 _"Mati saja kau, Oh Sehun."_

Ya. Mati kau.

 **e)(o**

Sudah dua bulan Baekhyun dinyatakan hamil, dan selama dua bulan itu Suho masih terus melancarkan aksinya mendiami Baekhyun. Tak jarang Suho juga meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, walaupun dengan beragam persediaan makanan. Tapi tetap saja kesedihan selalu mampir pada Baekhyun.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

" _Hyung.._."

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

" _Hyung,_ buka pintunya. Yolie mau masuk."

Malam semakin larut, Suho yang mau masuk ke kamarnya harus berhenti sebentar saat ketukan pintu rumahnya dan suara seorang yang ia kenal terdengar. Dengan segera kakinya melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Yolie? Kenapa di sini?" Tanya Suho saat mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan baju tidur dan guling besarnya.

Dengan rengekan khasnya, Chanyeol menjawab Suho. "Yolie merindukan Baekhyun _-noona._ Yolie mau tidur bersama Baekhyun _-noona."_

Kepala Suho mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk ke rumahnya.

"Yolie langsung saja ke kamar Baekhyun _-noona,_ _hyung_ mau mengunci pintu dulu."

Setelahnya Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Seperti biasa, kamar Baekhyun tidak terkunci dan Chanyeol bisa masuk keluar sesuka hati.

Tanpa bersuara Chanyeol langsung menempatkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang terlelap. Guling besar yang ia bawa dibiarkan begitu saja di lantai. Perlahan lengan besar Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun erat, sangat erat.

" _Noona_ kalau tidur benar-benar tidak bergerak ya, padahal Yolie memeluk dengan erat."

 **e)(o**

Pagi Baekhyun terganggu dengan pembicaraan beberapa orang di dalam kamarnya. Mereka yang terlibat pembicaraan terus berbicara tanpa menyadari kalau Baekhyun sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tapi seharusnya _hyung_ memberitahuku. Aku hampir gila karena tidak menemukan _hyung_ di kamar."

"Yolie sudah izin kepada Sehun _-hyung."_

"Kapan?!" Suara Sehun meninggi, ia menatap lurus kepada Chanyeol.

Suho mencoba menengahi, "Sudah Sehun, jangan terlalu keras. Ini masih pagi, lagipula Chanyeol baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan, Yolie. Yolie benar-benar sudah meminta izin Sehun _-hyung_ semalam."

"Kapan Yolie meminta izin?" Kali ini Suho yang bertanya dengan pelan.

Chanyeol menatap Suho, "Saat Sehun _-hyung_ tidur."

"Astaga!"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memekakan tawanya, hal itu berhasil menarik perhatian ketiga laki-laki yang sebelumnya berdebat. Pandangan mereka terarah sepenuhnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Sudah, sudah. Ini masih pagi, kau tidak boleh marah-marah sepagi ini Sehun-ah." Kata Baekhyun di sela tawanya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar tawa Baekhyun, juga ikut tertawa. Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Selamat pagi, _noona_."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai hitam Chanyeol, "Selamat pagi juga, Yolie. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, lalu Chanyeol kembali mendekati Sehun dan Suho yang masih berdiri di pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun saat Chanyeol mendekatinya.

Chanyeol berbisik kepad mereka, "Kita harus segera membuat sarapan. Tuan putri Yolie sudah bangun."

Suho tersenyum dan Sehun mencebik, "Gayamu."

Ketiganya lantas menghilang dari hadapan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun langsung bersiap untuk ikut menikmati sarapan di pagi ini.

 **e)(o**

"Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya saat suara Suho terdengar. Walau sempat berkomunikasi saat bangun tadi, tapi rasa bersalah dan takut tetap ada pada diri Baekhyun.

" _Oppa_ akan menjemput _eomma_ dan _appa_. Siapkan alasan logis."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian hening, Suho sudah pergi meninggalkannya bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan tontonan di televisi. Semenjak Baekhyun hamil, Sehun dan Chanyeol menjadi lebih sering bermain di rumah Baekhyun. Mereka menemani Baekhyun sepanjang hari.

"Yolie, boleh _noona_ minta es krimnya?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat cup besar es krim yang dipeluk Chanyeol. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun menginginkannya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan mengidam?

Gerakan Chanyeol berhenti seketika, matanya menatap Baekhyun dalam. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung merebut paksa es krim milik Chanyeol. "Berikan saja. _Hyung_ sudah terlalu banyak makan es krim."

"Ini, _noona._ " Baekhyun menggeleng saat Sehun memberikan cup es krim yang ia dapatkan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menolak karena ada hal lain yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Perlahan Baekhyun menempatkan diri di samping Chanyeol, " _Noona_ ingin makan ini, boleh?" Kata Baekhyun seraya menunjuk es krim Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan raut tak berekspresinya, "Tapi _noona_ mau memakannya jika Yolie yang menyuapi _noona_."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol meresponnya dengan cengiran lebar. Sesendok penuh es krimpun diberikan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama.

 **e)(o**

Kini Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah kembali ke rumahnya setelah kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan Suho sampai. Tanpa perlu diperintah mereka langsung pergi, karena mereka yakin ada hal yang harus dibahas oleh keluarga tersebut. Khususnya mengenai kondisi Baekhyun.

"Ahh _hyung,_ aku bosan sekali." Keluh Sehun kepada Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tengah menikmati es krimnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol pecinta es krim.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sehun, "Yolie juga bosan, karena Yolie tidak merasa bosan."

Wajah Sehun nelangsa, "Manusia apa sih dia."

Keduanya sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Sehun dengan ponselnya dan Chanyeol dengan es krimnya. Mata Sehun hampir saja tertutup jika dering ponselnya tidak terdengar.

 _From: Eomma_

 _Sehun-ah,_ appa _dan_ eomma _akan pulang malam ini. Bisa kalian menjemput kami?_

Dengan cepat jemari Sehun membalas.

 _From: Sehun_ _Bisa_ eomma, _jika sudah sampai di stasiun tolong kabari aku._

Dan tak ada balasan. Lagi, kebosanan mendatangi Sehun.

" _Hyung,_ _eomma_ dan _appa_ akan pulang malam ini."

Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, matanya berbinar seketika. "Benarkah? _Eomma_ dan _appa_?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu terdengarlah teriakan bahagia Chanyeol di seluruh bagian rumahnya.

 **e)(o**

" _Eomma_!" Chanyeol berseru saat kedua matanya menangkap siluet ibunya dan ayahnya yang berjalan beriringan. Tubuh besarnya menghampiri mereka segera.

" _Eomma,_ Yolie rindu _eomma_."

Kekehan didapatkan dari ibu dan ayah mereka yang melihat kelakukan Chanyeol. "Yeoli hanya merindukan _eomma_? Tidak rindu _appa_?"

Bibir Chanyeol mengerucut, Sehun meringis melihatnya. Sudah besar tapi masih seperti itu.

"Yolie sangat merindukan _eomma_ dan _appa_." Setelahnya mereka bertiga berpelukan layaknya teletubis, mengabaikan Sehun yang menatap mereka datar.

Tangan Sehun langsung mengambil alih bawaan ayah dan ibunya, "Lebih baik kita segera pulang." Ketiganya setuju dan mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju mobil.

Di dalam mobil, Sehun kembali mengambil alih kemudi dengan sang ayah duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak ibunya di kursi belakang.

"Yolie-ya, _appa_ memiliki teka-teki baru." Sang ayah mencoba menghancurkan sunyi.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung mengangkat kepalanya, "Yolie juga memiliki teka-teki."

"Tebak ya. Bentuknya bulat, warnanya coklat, dan ada lima. Apa itu?" Chanyeol melayangkan teka-tekinya.

"Bunga?"

Chanyeol meggeleng.

"Coklat cips pada es krim?"

Lagi, Chanyeol menggeleng. Semuanya terdiam mencoba mencari jawaban.

"Menyerah?" Ayah dan ibunya mengangguk tanda menyerah.

Sang ibu bersuara, "Memang apa jawabannya?"

"Tahi lalat di punggung Baekhyun _-noona._ Yeay Yolie menang."

Ketiganya terdiam, khususnya Sehun yang tengah menyetir dan mencoba memahami kaliamat Chanyeol.

"Yeoli tahu dari mana?" Tanya ibunya penasaran. Keheranan menghamirinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya, "Yolie tahu semua tentang Baekhyun- _noona_."

"Baekhyun _-noona_ juga punya tahi lalat di sini, sini, sini, dan sini." Kata Chanyeol dengan tangan yang menunjuk beberapa bagian tubuh ibunya. Seperti dada, tulang selangka, pangkal paha, dan ketiak.

Sontak hal itu membuat Sehun tersedak liurnya, "Kenapa _hyung_ bisa tahu?"

"Waktu Yolie meminjam kaset film Sehun, Yolie mencoba mengikuti akting artisnya. Jadi Yolie tahu."

Kaset?

Artis?

Astaga!

 _Ckittt!_

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa? Hati-hati nak." Terdengar teguran dari ayahnya. Sehun tidak menanggapinya, ia membeku.

Kepala Sehun berputar ke arah Chanyeol berada, "Semua aktingnya _hyung_ ikuti?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Mulut Sehun mengaga seketika. Kali ini Sehun benar-benar akan mati!

"Sehun, kenapa?"

Hening, Sehun belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Sehun?"

" _Eomma, appa_. Ada hal yang harus segera diselesaikan!"

 **e)(o**

Kini kedua keluarga yang sudah saling mengenal tengah duduk berhadapan di rumah Baekhyun. Keheningan mendera saat basa-basi sudah selesai.

"Sehun, sebenarnya kenapa kau mengajak kami ke sini?"

Tubuh Sehun bergetar, keringat dingin menyapanya. Kesenangan duniawinya terancam saat ini juga.

Mencoba tenang, Sehun menatap Suho. " _Hyung,_ aku tahu siapa yang telah menghamili Baekhyun _-noona_."

Sontak seluruh orang terkejut dan terpancing untuk mendengar kembali perkataan Sehun. Khususnya Suho yang kini menatap Sehun dengan penuh minat.

"Siapa?"

"Ch... Chanyeol _-hyung_."

"Apa?!"

Seluruh orang benar-benar terkejut, mereka mengalihkan tatapan kepada Chanyeol. Menelisik Chanyeol dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Baekhyun menganga, "Cha.. Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku... Dia..."

Sehun berlutut di hadapan kedua kelurga tersebut. Kepalanya menunduk meminta perampunan. "Maafkan aku karena lalai menjaga Chanyeol- _hyung._ Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maafkan aku Baekhyun _-noona_."

"Chanyeol- _hyung_ meminjam kaset film kepadaku, tapi ia mengambil kaset yang salah. Aku tidak tahu jika ia mengambil kaset tersebut dan menontonnya." Lanjut Sehun.

Suho mendekat, "Kaset apa?"

"Kaset porno."

Semua orang kecuali Sehun dan Chanyeol memekik. Mereka tidak tahu jika Sehun memiliki kaset semacam itu.

Chanyeol yang merasa lucu dengan ekspresi semua orang lantas terkekeh, "Kenapa terkejut? Memang _hyung_ bicara apa?"

Ayah Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mengajak ketiga orang tua lainnya untuk mengikuti aksinya. "Bicaralah. Jika memang terbukti benar, kalian harus segera dinikahkan. Kami merestuinya."

Kemudian kedua pasang orang tua itu pergi, meninggalkan keheningan yang belum bisa dipahami Chanyeol.

"Kenapa _eomma_ dan _appa_ pergi?"

"Yolie..." Suho memanggil Chanyeol.

"Kaset apa yang Yolie pinjam dari Sehun?"

Sehun tampak cemas dan Chanyeol tampak berfikir, "Yolie tidak bisa membaca judulnya, tapi ada gambar _noona_ tidak berpakaian di tempatnya."

Baekhyun tercekat, matanya memandang sedih ke arah Suho. Entah Sedih karena apa.

"Di mana Yeoli menontonnya?"

"Di kamar Baekhyun _-noona._ Saat itu Baekhyun _-noona_ tertidur, Yeolli bosan. Jadi Yeoli menonton film itu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Tapi Yeoli tahu kalau Yeoli tidak boleh menontonnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Sehun _-hyung_ pernah menontonnya sambil berteriak. Karena Yeoli penasaran, Yeoli meminjamnya. Tapi Yeoli tidak berteriak saat menontonnya."

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. Jatuh sudah harga dirinya di depan Suho dan Baekhyun karena kepolosan Chanyeol.

"Memang apa yang Yeoli rasakan saat menontonnya?" Entah angin apa, Suho menanyakan pertanyaan iseng ini kepada Chanyeol.

"Yeoli jadi menyukai wajah Baekhyun _-noona_."

"Badan Yeoli panas."

"Dan celana Yeoli jadi keras."

"Bukan celanamu yang keras, _hyung._ Tapi penismu! Astaga." Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun menghadapi kepolosan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Penis Yeoli-"

"Sudah cukup. Jangan bercerita lagi, _noona_ sudah mengerti." Tahan Baekhyun saat Chanyeol hampir saja membicarakan hal vulgar dengan wajah polosnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Segera Baekhyun menutup wajah meronanya dengan kedua tangannya, Suho yang mendapati kelakuan Baekhyun lantas memeluknya erat. "Tidak masalah. Setidaknya kita sudah menemukan ayah dari anakmu."

"Hey, Sehun. Aku tidak tahu jika Chanyeol bisa normal juga." Seru Suho kepada Sehun, masih dengan merengkuh Baekhyun.

Bibir Sehun mencebik, lalu menempatkan diri di samping Chanyeol. "Kepribadiannya saja yang tidak normal, spremanya tetap normal." Bisa terdengar suara kesalnya.

Lalu Suho tertawa, tubuhnya melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun dan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. "Yeoli-ya, Yeoli menyayangi Baekhyun?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, "Yeoli sangat menyayangi Baekhyun _-noona,_ setiap hari Yeoli selalu merindukan Baekhyun _-noona_."

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam persembunyiannya. Walau Chanyeol berbeda dengan lelaki dewasa pada umumnya, tapi ia senang karena telah disayangi olehnya.

"Kalau begitu, Yeoli mau 'kan menikah dengan Baekhyun?"

"Menikah? Seperti _eomma_ dan _appa_?"

Sehun dan Suho mengangguk.

"Mau! Sejak dulu Yeoli mau menikah dengan Baekhyun _-noona_."

Sontak Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat Chanyeol yang mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol merengkuh wajah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol hanya diam menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Sehun yang menyadari maksud pergerakan sang kakak lantas bergerak cepat untuk menghalanginya, " _Hyung_ tidak boleh melakukannya sekarang. Kalian belum menikah."

Sekuat tenaga Sehun menahan kepala Chanyeol yang berusaha mendekati wajah Baekhyun, dan dengan sekuat tenaga juga Chanyeol melawan.

"Tapi Yeoli mau mencium Baekhyun _-noona,_ _hyung_."

"Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalian belum menikah."

"Tapi penis Yeo-"

"Ah! Terserah!"

 **e)(o**

 **Wehehe halo~**

 **Aku apdet lagi setelah dapet ide dari kamar mandi hehe. Gimana? cukup menghibur? semoga suka ya.**

 **Aku selalu menghargai usaha membaca dan review kalian ke cerita aku, jadi gak bosen juga aku buat bilang terima kasih banyak karena udah baca, review, follow, dan favorit ceritaku. Semoga suka yaa~**


End file.
